Love Hina: Framed
by Nilhaldra
Summary: Motoko is one of the most skilled warriors that the Aoyama clan has ever seen. Even so, what happens when the body of a murdered clansmen is found in Motoko's sleeping quarters? Motoko knows that she innocent and will fight to prove so. The Aoyama clan knows that she is guilty and demands her death. Rated T for violence.
1. Sister? I-

Hello all ^^  
This may not be the update that a few people were expecting, but hopefully it'll be a nice surprise.  
This story was originally started by a friend who grew out of fanfiction. I asked for permission to resurrect it and he agreed! So, without further ado, here is another bad attempt at writing -.-

Story key:  
"Speaking"  
 _'thoughts'_  
~~~

The ancestral home of the Aoyama clan was quiet as midnight approached. The moon, which usually bathed the courtyard in moonlight on summer nights, was absent in the sky. Six torches, each positioned around the courtyard, was the only source of light. A fitting setting for what was about to occur.

"Aoyama Motoko, step forward," a stern faced elderly woman commanded. She, along with two others, wore red and white ceremonial robes. The council, as they were referred to when need arose, had the unpleasant task of sentencing one of their best and brightest students their clan has ever seen.

"You have been found guilty of murder and treason," the woman continued, "the scriptures are clear. You are to be exiled from the Aoyama clan, and never be allowed to practice the sword art again."

Motoko did not flinch at her words. Someone went through the trouble of framing her and had done a masterful job of doing so. Her mind wandered as the elderly woman rambled on. She looked around the courtyard at her so called peers. Family, honor, tradition, respect, loyalty, these are words that could not use to describe those that surrounded her at the moment. Her eyes shifted from one face to the next, each giving her a look of shame, disgust, and disappointment.

Motoko had fallen hard, her innocence and honor were stripped from her during the clan investigation of a young clansmen's corpse found in her sleeping quarters. She knew she was innocent, she would do no such thing. Everyone else however thought differently. The very same people that watched as she grew and matured, the same that praised her for her devotion to the clan, the same that she sacrificed so much for, believed that she would kill one of their own!

"UNACCEPTABLE," Motoko screamed, startling everyone present. A long moment of silence passed, broken occasionally by the chirping of crickets.

"Excuse me," another council member yelled, this one an elderly man with thinning grey hair, "you are in no position to make such outbursts! Do not further dishonor yourself and the Aoyama name!"

"It is you all who dishonor me! Accusing and punishing me for a grievous act that I did not commit! How DARE you!"

"Silence, young woman," the elderly woman shrieked, speaking for the council again. "We will not tolerate such disrespect! The clan rules call for execution! Be grateful that THAT is not your sentence!"

"What would your elder sister say if she saw you like this," the youngest of the three asked. He appeared to be middle aged, his black hair beginning to turn gray at its roots.

"She would believe me," Motoko countered, angry that they would actually think her sister, Tsuruko would doubt her. "She KNOWS that I am not a murderer!"

"Be that as it may," the elderly man spoke again, "you have no proof of your innocence, except of your own stories, and that is not enough to convince us otherwise."

"You are hereby striped of your rank, your name will be removed from our clan record, and you are not allowed to set-"

Motoko cut the woman off, "I will not accept this…TRAVESTY of-"

"Then you will be EXECUTED," the woman shouted back, cutting Motoko off in return. "Seize her!"

During her trial, her sword had been taken and her hands were bound behind her back, however if her former clan thought that she was easy prey, she would prove them wrong. Two swordsmen rushed towards her, their weapons drawn. Motoko leapt backwards a few feet to put space in between her captors. She struggled against her bands on her hands but to no avail.

"Aoyama-san," one of the swordsmen began, "you were once so proud, so full of honor, please, stop this."

"Listen to Hamada child," the elderly woman shrieked, "do not bring more shame upon yourself!"

Motoko heard nothing. Her knees bent slightly as her opponents rushed at her. She sidestepped to her right as the first swordsman swung, causing him to miss completely. She swept a leg underneath Hamada, causing him to stumble forward and fall over. The first swordsman prepared for another lunge, but he was stopped short as Motoko kicked his right elbow, causing him to drop his sword.

Nearly every armed clan member in attendance made their way towards Motoko. Who in turn, span on her heel and ran towards the south wall of the courtyard. A clansman leapt from a blind spot in the darkness, the point of his sword missed Motoko by mere inches. Motoko countered with a vulgar but effective head butt to the nose and mouth, causing the man to fall flat on his back. Motoko deftly cut the ropes that bound her hands on his sword and continued her escape.

A ki attack caused Motoko to lose her balance as she reached the south wall of the courtyard. She stumbled forward, her head and right shoulder collided with the wall as she did so. She had no time to notice any pain or injuries, she knew she had to escape. She ran towards her right, heading to the south eastern corner of the courtyard. Using talents she never knew she had, she ran two steps up the corner of the south wall and pushed away with her right foot. While she was airborne, she steadied her left foot on the adjacent wall, and pushed up and away, back towards the first wall.

Her hands were able to grab the top of the enclosure eleven feet about the ground. She pulled herself up, and then leapt from the top to the ground below on the other side. A few of the other clansmen had the talent to copy Motoko's stunt, but by the time they reached the top, she was nowhere to be seen.

Unknown to her pursuers, Motoko had not left the property, she hid in a thick bush. When she felt the time was right, she emerged then stealthy doubled back to the left side of the complex outside of the south wall. She turned the corner and began heading north as she crept along the west wall. In an effort to confuse her pursuers, she found a rather large rock and threw it towards the south, then ran into the surrounding forests. Low branches scraped at her face and clothes as she ran from the compound. After what felt like an eternity of running, she came to a sudden stop and listened to her surroundings. She stood and waited for sounds of people giving chase. There were no loud voices coordinating a group search, there was no sounds of twigs breaking under foot, there was nothing. Satisfied, she began to make her way through the woods. She was certain that Kyoto's train station would be well guarded. With no better option, she searched for a place where she could rest and think. She thought of Su as she came across a rather large tree with high and thick branches.

If only Su could see Motoko now, curled into a ball as she slept in a tree.  
~~~

Motoko awoke just before sunrise. Other than a searing pain from the tree branch in her lower back, she lived through her ordeal unscathed. She carefully climbed down form the tree, making sure to do so as quietly as possible. She knew her pursuers would still be out searching, the entire town of Kyoto could possibly be crawling with every man, woman, and child of the Aoyama clan.

"Motoko," a voice rang out from behind. She flinched and bit her tongue to keep herself from cursing. She knew the voice behind her all too well.

"Sister," she said as she turned around. She was met with the tip of Tsuruko's blade, inches from her neck.

"Sister," she said again, her voice more feeble than before.

"What you have done is unforgivable." The calmness in Tsuruko's voice worried Motoko. The cold stare she gave Motoko as she looked down her sword at her was not comforting either.

"Sister, I-"

"And," Tsuruko cut her off without having to raise her voice, "you turn and flee from your fate."

"Siste-"

"Are you a coward, Motoko?"

"No!" Motoko's was surprised at her own outburst, especially since it was aimed at her elder sister of all people.

"No? Perhaps you will tell me why you ran from our home like a thief in the night?"

"….I…I'm innocent."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm innocent!" Motoko's voice echoed.

"Control your temper," Tsuruko commanded, she would not tolerate disrespect.

"I…I am sorry. But I have been falsely accused by the Aoyama council."

"Have you? Are you suggesting that the eldest and most wise of our family have incorrectly sentenced you?"

Motoko nodded, her eyes never breaking away from Tsuruko's. The two sisters held the gaze, after what felt like an eternity to Motoko, her elder sister sheathed her blade.

"I see," Tsuruko answered with a sigh, "I will not turn you in."

Motoko released a breath she did not know she held. She knew and feared that this moment would become violent, needlessly violent knowing that she stood no chance against her sister. "Thank you siste-"

"But, the elders will contact me and request that I deliver you home. When I am given that order, I am honor bound to follow it."

"Yes," Motoko answered, her gaze fell to her feet, "I understand." A moment of silence passed as that thought dominated both of their minds.

"Now, if you will excuse me," Tsuruko began, "I must prepare for my trip to Okinawa."

Motoko gave her a questioning look, "Okinawa? Sister-"

"For some strange reason, I just remembered a great story of Mutsumi-san's. She spoke very highly of Okinawa's watermelons, perhaps I should go see them in person."

"Sister, I do not understand, how is this -"

"Such a shame I misplaced my cell phone," she said as she dropped her phone on the ground at her feet, "I will be out of contact for the duration of my trip. If someone did try to contact me, I would not hear of it until I return here to Kyoto."

Motoko's eyes sparkled as she finally understood what her sister was doing for her. She gave a deep bow as Tsuruko turned and walked away.

Tsuruko hung her head when she was out of Motoko's sight. She was not as detached as she made her younger sister believe. If she would have been honest with Motoko, she would have shared her clashing beliefs and feelings. Tsuruko loved her sister and would fight to the death to protect her name. Her clan however, thought differently. Tsuruko will dread the moment when the clan finally gets on contact with her. As she told Motoko, she would follow the clan's orders.

Tsuruko promised herself to stay hidden for as long as possible. She knew that Motoko was very talented and only a handful of clan members could challenge her. Tsuruko however, was the best that the clan had produced in generations. Without a doubt, the elders would call on her. No matter how hard she tried to disappear, the clan will find her, and once they give her orders, she could not refuse.

Motoko took her sister's phone off the ground. She could not return to Hinata Sou, there would be scouts looking for her there. Her family could not be trusted, save for Tsuruko for the brief moment. Surely the tenants of Hinata Sou could be trusted? Naru-sempai of course, and Su, bless her little heart, would immediately put her creations to good use. Kitsune? Maybe when she's sober, she has shown that she is extremely wise and crafty. She couldn't bear to involve little Shinobu in any way. Urashima? In no way could she depend on him. Involving that clumsy, perverted buffoon would be her downfall.

More questions filled her head: would it be wise to involve her friends in such a personal matter? Should she return to Hinata Sou regardless? Should she simply run and not look back? Are their others she could trust? Could she solve this problem on her own?

Without realizing, her fingers began to dial home.

"Hello," a man asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello," he asked again when he didn't receive an answer, "is anyone there?"

Motoko immediately hung up. Had they arrived there already! Why else would a male answer the phone? It certainly wasn't the voice of Hinata Sou's manager.

The Aoyama clan had already reached them!

Could it have been a wrong number?

Motoko tried the number again, the phone visibly shaking as she did so.  
~~~

"Who was that," a middle aged woman asked without turning towards her male friend. She seemed to have the uncanny ability to talk and take a puff on her cigarette at the same time.

"I don't know, they hung up," her friend answered with a sheepish grin. "Maybe it was a gentleman caller trying to confess their feelings. I had no idea you were so popular Haruka-san."

"Not funny, Seta," she grunted, "why are you here? Keitaro's is in the inn."

"It wouldn't be right if I didn't stop and have a cup of tea with an old friend." He lit a cigarette of his own, and before he could take the first puff, the phone rang again.

"Lovely Haruka's tea shop," he answered, then fell over from a tea cup thrown at his head.

"…Haruka speaking."  
~~~

And that's the first chapter! Find any errors or things that just aren't right? Please let me know in a review. Till next time!


	2. We wait

Hello again all ^^,  
this chapter has been ready for about a week, but an unexpected hospital stay delayed things quite a bit. But for now, that's not important, what is important is that I thank you all for following the story. So thank you all so very, very much. ^^

Story key:  
"Speaking"  
 _'Thoughts'_  
~~~

"And that's what happened," Motoko finished as she sat in front of Haruka and Seta. The steaming cup of tea that was set in front of her had not been touched during the narrative.

"That's quite the story, Motoko-san," Seta said before finishing the rest of his tea.

"It's a good thing you called," Haruka added, "from the look of things you would have been discovered right away if you tried to get here otherwise."

Motoko gave a feeble nod, she certainly felt safe locked away in Haruka's tea shop, but also upset that she could not approach the Hinata House. Most likely her pursuers are lurking in the shadows, waiting for her to expose herself.

"Matter of fact," Haruka continued, "you're probably not safe here."

Motoko sank a bit at her use of the word _you're_ , she would be alone during this ordeal.

"What about my place," Seta asked, "they wouldn't suspect me if they're out there watching."

"You're driving is reason enough for anyone to suspect you," Haruka shot back. Seta just scratched his head and laughed.

The idea of going to a male's home disgusted Motoko, but the situation could not allow her to be picky. Instead she tried to politely refuse. "Oh no I really couldn't, I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"It's no problem at all Motoko-san, any friend of the part timer is a friend of mine."

"Don't worry," Haruka assured, "we'll think of something once you're safely there."

Motoko gave a slight smile, she would not be alone after all.

"What about part timer and the others?"

"Would it help if they knew? I-"

"NO! They mustn't find out," Motoko blurted, silencing the other two, "the others are not involved in any way. The clan will not harm them."

"Keep all internal disputes amongst the family huh," Seta asked while standing to his feet, "well isn't that nice of them."

"Oh sure," Haruka said while lighting a cigarette. "They're also nice enough to send someone here to keep an eye on the place." She gave a quick glance towards the dorm. The others noticed shadowy figures on the roof top.

Motoko grit her teeth and clenched her fists. She knew that the clan would send someone here, but to actually see trespassers in her home so close to the people she cared about was enough to make her blood boil.

"So, what's the plan," Seta asked, "how will we pull this off?"

Motoko did not take her eyes off of the unwelcome guests until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You said so yourself," Haruka started, "they will not involve the others. Focus on leaving without being seen."

Motoko's shoulders relaxed, "you're right. They will see that I am not here and will remain hidden until further notice." She closed her eyes and felt the surge of anger leave her body. What she really wanted at that moment was a quiet place to meditate, her emotions were fluctuating.  
~~~

Hinata Sou's unwelcomed guests were a trio of Aoyama sent to ambush and capture Motoko upon her arrival. From their perch on the roof, the three kept a close eye on the main entrance into the building and the long set of stairs. They had hidden among the shadows since the night before.

They had not seen any sign of Motoko. Their arrival was quick after the events of the night before, but it was possible that Motoko had come and gone before they got there. They agreed to the difficult task of infiltrating the building and search Motoko's room for any clue to her whereabouts.

They quickly made their way to the stairs, keeping their knees bent and their heads low. The leader gave a sign to stop as he checked the floor below. He closed his eyes and remained perfectly still while the others waited. Many times throughout the night he repeated this exercise. The more skillful members of the Aoyama clan were able to detect ki. If the coast was clear, they would explore the floors below. If someone's ki was in motion, they would scatter and hide, then regroup moments later.

The leader gave the signal to disperse, someone was coming. Moments later, a small, blue haired girl emerged from the roof's entrance. She looked around, did not see what she was looking for, and returned to the floor below.  
~~~

"So, that complicates matters a bit, doesn't it Haruka," Seta asked with a carefree laugh. Haruka's eyebrow twitched, Seta's calm demeanor was a blessing and a curse at times.

"What should we do now," Motoko asked, "they will surely discover me if I attempt to leave."

"We wait," Haruka said bluntly.

"What? Wait! There must be something else we can do! The Aoyama clan, the elders-"

"Hold your horses," Haruka said then took a drag on her cigarette, "we're just waiting on the arrival of a guest, that's all."

"A gentleman caller," Seta asked.

Haruka ignored his comment, "Motoko, is there anything you want from your room. From the look of things, you will not be able to return for a while."

Motoko thought for a moment. Other than a few clothes, the only possessions she cared about were a work-in-progress novel that was hidden in a suit of armor and her sword. The latter of which belonged to the Aoyama clan and was confiscated back in Kyoto. Motoko only shook her head.

"Nothing at all? No personal effects? There were two blades mounted on your wall if I remember correctly."

'A katana and Wakizashi actually,' Motoko corrected mentally. She did forget about the weapons on display in her room, but even if she had one of them in arms reach, she could not bring herself to use it. The clan has stripped her of all honor, to use the Aoyama style now would bring more shame upon herself. Even if she was falsely accused, Motoko would not sully her name further. Once again, Motoko shook her head.

Haruka shrugged and did not press the matter further. Haruka already knew what was going through the young swordstress head. _'At times honor makes things more irritating than they have to be.'  
_ ~~~

Once again, Hinata Sou's unknown guests hid as the blue haired girl made her appearance. This time, she carried a rather large basket of wet laundry and clothespins. The girl hummed happily to herself as she hung the laundry to dry. A deep blush crept across her face as she lifted a pair of red and white poka-dotted boxers. She threw the boxers back in the basket when she realized she was staring and was thankful that the other house guests were inside, she would have been so embarrassed if someone saw that.

Unknown to her, three pairs of eyes watched her every move. They could care less of Shinobu and her embarrassment. However, each one of them shared a thought of Motoko as that age. She was never given such trivial tasks as hanging laundry up to dry, but she did have cute moments of embarrassment as a child. The first time Motoko picked up a sword, she fell over from the weight. Everyone at the dojo had a good laugh, but that was yesteryear, now the three had to hunt Motoko like the dangerous criminal she is. Rather sad how things change, but it could not be helped.

Sudden movement from the stairs leading to the front door got their attention. A young woman was approaching: long raven hair, red and white hamaka, it was her! Each withdrew from their hiding places and regrouped on the ground below behind the inn. Motoko had come home in broad daylight, a rather foolish move that neither one of them thought she would attempt, but nevertheless they had orders to carry out.

If the Aoyama pursuers remained in their perch for a moment longer, they would indeed see Motoko leave the tea shop building and head towards the inn. Then they would see the pair of Motoko and Seta head in the opposite direction. Haruka stood in front of the shop and kept her eyes on all parties involved, the Motoko heading towards the inn, the pair of Motoko and Seta heading to town, and the three guests before they left the inn roof. She took a long puff off of her cigarette, threw the bud in a nearby trashcan, and then followed Motoko to the inn.  
~~~

"Where's Su," Sara asked her father when he and Motoko arrived at the front door. Sara had no qualms of guests in her home, but to bring a Hinata Sou resident that wasn't her favorite, that had to be explained.

"Su's at home sweetie," Seta answered with his grin, "but Motoko-san is here. She'll be staying with us for a while, won't that be fun?" Sara looked over to Motoko, who gave a slight bow. Motoko later wondered why she did so. Sara visited Hinata Sou on numerous occasions but had rarely shown the same respect.

"Well, she does bash the dork," she said approvingly, "but you have to bring Su and Shinobu later!"

"Of course, of course, it will be a nice little sleepover. But for now, how about you show Motoko to her room, okay?"

Sara did as she was told. She led Motoko by the hand towards the back of the apartment. Seta sat in a chair facing a window as they left and let his mind decide on Sara's request. Bringing Su and Shinobu here while trying to hide Motoko was out of the question, but to send Sara to Hinata Sou while he had Motoko…would that be a good idea? He thought of calling Haruka to ask her but decided against it. Knowing Haruka, she would be more upset with him calling than the actual ordeal itself. He would have to settle with waiting on her call. He kicked off his shoes, set his feet up on a nearby end table, and took a nap.

Motoko had questions in her head as well as Sara led her around the place. Seta's apartment was rather nice, if not strange. Most of the furniture looked like pieces of abstract art: table and chair legs twisting and bending at absurd angles without falling over, the many wall hangings and corner statues found at digs, and somehow Sara's toys and little messes mixed in as well.

'Nice but strange,' Motoko thought again. But would she be able to protect it if the time comes? She was grateful and frustrated with Seta at the same time. His willingness to help her was admirable, but possibly involving Sara if her pursuers tracked her here, "foolish!"

Sara stood silent and stared at Motoko after the outburst.

"Apologizes," Motoko offered. Sara shook her head and let it pass.

"And this is the guest room," Sara said after opening a door. Motoko was so wrapped in her thoughts she had no idea she missed a tour of Seta and Sara's home.

"Thank you," she blurted.

"Don't worry about it," Sara said then ran off, _'Weirdo.'_

Motoko sat on the bed when she was alone. Maybe meditation would quell her thoughts.

"Papa," you're sleeping," Sara yelled as she threw a couch pillow at his head. "You said you'd bring Su and Shinobu!"

"Later dear," Seta promised, "for now just play with Motoko."

"She's acting weird, something's wrong with her."

"She just had a bad night, give her time."

"But she won't want to play."

Sara had hit the nail on the head, something was wrong with Motoko. At the moment she was struggling to meditate. After failing to find her inner peace, she flopped back first on the bed. There was too much going through her head at the moment: Would her pursuers find her here? How long till they do? Would she be able to protect Seta and Sara against skilled assassins? Sure Sara had demonstrated some form of martial art on Urashima before, but she was still just a child. Didn't she say Seta had taught her? Could Seta defend himself? What about Hinata Sou? Surely the assassins had searched the building by now? But Haruka and Naru are there, surely, they can defend themselves? Motoko wished she could call home, but the clan could be listening. Did they overpower Haruka and Naru? Were they waiting on her to call home?

Motoko shook her head to knock the thoughts from her head. All she could do is have faith in Haruka. A knock at the door got her attention. Sara entered holding a video game system in her hands, "play with me?"

Motoko gave her a blank stare, not because of the request, but because it took her mind a few moments to register it. When she finally realized, which was after an awkward 20 seconds, she actually smiled at the distraction. "Sure."

The day passed as Seta and Motoko worried about the fate of Hinata Sou. Although both tried their best to hide it while being around Sara, they failed miserably. Motoko tried not to appear as worried and distracted as she felt, while Seta tried to bury himself with planning his next dig site. They both dodged certain questions asked and seemed to walk on eggshells when addressing Sara, and she was tired of it. Just as she was about to bring both of them into the living room and demand to know what was going on, the phone rang. The caller ID read Haruka's Teashop.

 _'Now what,'_ Sara asked herself as she stood and bought the phone to her father.  
~~~


End file.
